


Cooking Dinner for Conservatives

by idioticidioms



Category: Philosophy - Fandom, Politics - Fandom, feminism - Fandom, feminist - Fandom, united states - Fandom
Genre: Other, Politics, aoc - Freeform, donald trump - Freeform, femininsm, nancy pelosi - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticidioms/pseuds/idioticidioms
Summary: When we think of the political voltitlty of these past few years always three terms will pop up.Donald Trump. Conservatives. Feminism.Donald Trump begun his President admist a sea of women, men, and trans folk all fighting for equality. While, in their seats of new unbridled power, conservatives around the nation began to think of Trump's America. As did we.Now that the Trump era has "concluded", who won?And at what cost?Conservatives always like to joke about women going back to the kitchen, to their roots of motherhood and domesticity.But what have the women in America cooked up for our loving husbands, fathers, and sons?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

There was a question I had the other day for myself. 

It came to me at the most oppturne of times. I was sitting alone, reading a book, until this fateful question popped into my head.

Did he win?

Now let me give some context. This "he" could be any partricial male figure you want him to be. Father, brother, uncle, whom ever. In my case, it was my misogynic ex-boyfriend. For sake of argument, let this "he" be Trump. As I explored what winning for him would be I thought of all the end goals of his political beliefs would be. Complete economic "liberation". Complete immigration control. Free reign on guns. Etc, etc. Most interestingly of all:

The successful maintaining of the gender status quo. 

I don't think our man was interested in removing rights from us. Because you see, things like equal opportunity, suffrage, economic freedom, etc are all useless as long as the gender status quo are in place. He doesn't need to legally limit our rights when socially we're doing so already.

So, again, did he win? 

I'd like to say no. Female employment in fields like engineering, social science, and math have all been at an all time high since the 1970's according to the Department of Labor. The wage gap has been steadily decreasing, for white women at least, these past 50 odd so years. There's progress, so we like to believe. There's enough progress for our man to keep bread crumbing us into submission is the reality. But there is the MeToo movement, the accountability for toxic masculinity, all these conservations we're having now that we couldn't years ago. We have more female government officials now than ever before. Hell, we just elected our first female vice President!

So, the question lingers. Did he win? 

A part of me wants to say yes. Heart beat bills are springing up like crazy in the South. There is still that air of dismissal whenever a woman comes out with an allegation. Don't forget that Joe Biden has sexual assault allegations just like Trump did. Interestingly enough, that was one of the very few things Trump didn't even try pinning on Biden. He would gladly use Biden's own dead son against him for political clout, but somehow not use the very real allegations of the same misconduct he was accused of? There is also increased societal pressure on everything women do. How they look, act, who they're dating. Take the Sabrina Carpenter and Olivia Rodrigo situation. Instead of being upset with the man the whole song is about, the Internet decided to attack Carpenter instead. So much so Carpenter released her own song on the matter, dragging Olivia through the mud. 

This happens every day on a microcosmic level. 

We have freshly 18 year old girls going into sex work due to the pressure from their male audience. We have women, famous or not, still get repeatedly stalked by men. Human trafficking, an issue that directly impacts women, is at an all time high in the United States. Catcalling is still a thing. Women get harassed every day in the media for things like their hair, their bodies, their selfish want to take up space in this world.To build mountains where some day the daughters of the future may build on top of. 

Did he win? Yes and no. 

In this series we'll discuss a lot of these issues and how the Right directly or indirectly worsened them. Not so much a feminist manifesto but just a realistic approach to this grand underlying question: did the Conservative party succeed at diminishing or eliminating the feminist movement? Stay tuned!


	2. Pick Me's

There is always a creature who sticks with a bigger creature for protection. In biology, this is known as a symbiotic relationship. For our intents and purposes, this is a Pick Me woman. A Pick Me is a woman who appeals to the male fantasy standards in order to receive male attention. You probably know her or were her at some point. She can be so damn difficult to detect sometimes, so here’s a brief example.

Think of that girl who is always one of the boys. She likes buffalo wild wings, cold pizza and beer. She is always dolled up however. Effortlessly beautiful. She talks about sports, video games, or whatever’s down with the guys in her group. She never suggests any feminist ideas. In fact, she’ll laugh at them. She’ll laugh at rape jokes and misogyny. She loves the dirty jokes her man tells her. She might even “wing-woman”. She will never try to make her men feel uncomfortable with silly female things like periods, crying, or emotional vulnerability. She’s all fun, no drama. She will change every core aspect of herself if her man wants her to. And she will do it all effortlessly, at the turn of a hat. Then sneer at you once she notices you’re single or not another Pick Me like herself. 

So, how is the Pick Me in a symbiotic relationship with the patriarchy? 

Firstly, she plays into the male fantasy. 

In literary circles there is this concept of the male gaze. It’s essentially the male fantasy of how they want women to be. Think of the girls in the Big Bang Theory or any male led action movie. Pick Me’s are the real life interpretation of this fantasy. They’re beautiful, but in a way that appeals to the male gaze: long hair that frames her face, bright eyes, a smile, not too much makeup, etc. They’re knowledgeable on male dominant hobbies like sports, cars, video games, science, etc. But not too knowledgeable that they surpass their man. They’re perfect girlfriends and wives, always wanting the very best for their man. And most important of all: they love their man without expecting any return. Like Amy said in Gone Girl, “Cool girl never gets angry at her man. She only smiles in a chagrin, loving manner, then presents her mouth for the fucking”. The Pick Me’s very existence validates the male fantasy, which in turn makes men expect more women to be like her. Or rather, become her. 

You see in almost any relationship in the world, there is a give and take. Sacrifices to be made. Yet the Pick Me role is to only give, never to take. Thus her man will never change for her, not the same way she has and could very well continue to do for him. 

Secondly, she helps uphold misogynistic standards for women. 

The biggest issue with the Pick Me is her dedication to the standards the patriarchy has placed onto her. It’s like a challenge to her almost. If he’s into sports and dive bars, she’ll be the one begging to go to Hooters. If he loves video games and anime, she’ll talk in a cutesy voice and over the knee socks. Of course, these are things women can and very well should enjoy on their own, but the patriarchy denies this. Why bother going to a Hooters if not to impress the boys you can chug beer and eat all the chicken wings they can? Why bother going to a Lakers game you probably don’t understand if not to support your man. Because that is her role at the end of the day. Complete and total submission to the man, to the patriarchy, to misogyny. 

So how does the Pick Me relate to the Republican party? 

Think of any female Fox News reporter. For fun, let’s pick on Megyn Kelly. Megyn Kelly started her career as a Pick Me arguably. There’s nothing wrong with having conservative values as a woman, but there is a bit of irony there considering how much the American Republican party disregard a lot of feminist issues. Aside from that though, she started with Fox in 2004 and progressed throughout the years, again as a Pick Me would. She didn’t challenge the authority of her peers, she didn’t try to take up more room than she was allotted. She played it safe as safe could be.

Until Trump came around.

This is where we witness what happens to a Pick Me when she has a relapse of dignity. She questioned Trump for his sexual assault allegations. Essentially:

She questioned a key tenet of the patriarchy: rape culture. 

And this was not received well. Megyn Kelly lost her place on Fox because of Trump. She even said so herself in an interview with Ellen. After her boot from the Fox Network she was almost immediately tamed forever. She no longer attempts to blame the man (unless he’s a Democrat of course). She has been successfully put in her place. Like a woman ought to be. 

So how do we combat the Pick Me? How do we save her from her ways?

The truth is we can’t. There is no right way to unbrainwashing any woman deceived by the patriarchy. Because no matter what logical argument you present to them, patriarchy will always have an answer. So, really all we can do for the Pick Me is offer our friendship. The medicine to her disease is self respect. And it is not an easy pill to demand let alone accept and swallow. She has to come to her own understanding of what she deserves for herself. Because at the end of the day, the Pick Me is a façade. She will grow older, her husband will grow tired and will find a younger, bouncier Pick Me for his insatiable needs. It is inevitable that the mask will crack and eventually crumble into dissatisfied dust. But until this happens, until her spirit is broken and her mind is awoken, all we can do is pray for the end of her kind.


	3. Virginity

“Are you a virgin?” 

This question will be asked of you eventually, regardless of age, gender, or sexuality. As you grow older it may take a different form, such as “What’s your body count?” or “How much dirty laundry you got?”. It’s a question targeted all at the same thing: what is your sexual history? Depending on how you answer (if you’re a woman) will land you a different reaction.

If you’re a virgin, you automatically become a conquest. 

Because you see, virginity in our culture and many around the world is a very precious and desirable thing. In the eyes of the patriarchy, a lot of value women possess innately is their virginity, not neccessairly their sexualtity. This is something the Right emphasises, purity over exploration, dictation over choice. Because you see, virgin praising and slut shaming are two sides of the same coin. They both serve the purpose of helping keep rape culture alive and happy.

What is virgin praising, you may ask? 

To put it simply, it's the rewarding of adhering to what at the time is considered virginity. This is solely applicable to women. I’ll get into that in a second. Notice the key words “considered virginity”. Virginity is a social construct, first and foremost. A social construct is an idea that society agrees exists. Think the inherent value of money, stocks, gender, and yes virginity. No animal is born virgin, we define them as such from birth. Likewise with humans. Now you may think “Wait! There is a very clear thing as being a virgin and not, sexual contact can be measured and recorded! It’s simple biology! You either are one or aren’t!”

Well here’s the issue. 

Firstly, sex doesn’t universally define the human experience. Quoting Sex Education, sex doesn’t make us whole. Ace and Aro people don’t need the label of virginity because it’s not applicable for them. It’s like asking a man whether he uses tampons or pads. The question is null because he wasn’t born into an existence where such a question would even be applicable let alone of interest to him. Also, what is and isn’t virginity isn’t universally agreed upon. 

Is having your first sexual thought considered losing your virginity? How about your first oral sex experience? Your first kiss? Your first sexual intercourse experience? Your rape? Your molestation? Your assault? Are all those horrible acts considered losing your virginity as well?

Regardless of how you want to define losing your virginity, across the board that first introduction into your sexual history is going to be a way for the patriarchy to further sink its roots into you. Why?

Because men are taught to idolize virgin women. 

There are a few common analogies associated with having a virgin woman. 

“It’s like driving a brand new Rolls Royce!”   
“They’re wet and tight, what’s not to like!”  
“Fresh, clean, and barely eighteen!”

The idea of being a woman’s first experience is so thralling to men that it’s become a kink. Look up any porn site and you’ll see it among the tags: Teen. Virginity implies youth, which is a subject we’ll discuss in beauty standards. Which for older men in particular is very desirable. 

But say you answer differently to the question at hand. Say you aren’t what society considers a virgin. Maybe you're an experience with one or two or three people. How does the patriarchy and the Right deal with you then? 

Not very kindly. 

The Right in particular are very good at slut shaming. It's the first insult that comes to mind when they want to tear down a powerful woman. “She’s a hoe. She’s a thot. She’s a whore”. You get this label of “easy”, a modern day Scarlet letter that invites men to say and do whatever they please with you. Call you all sorts of profinaties. Sexually harass you. Cat call, send dick pictures, ask for nudes, etc. Although these are themselves tools of rape culture, they are in particular used against sexually active women and ironically “virgins”. Since these “easy” women have taken their sexuily in their own hands, they are seen as less valuable. Again, the patriarchy doesn’t want women to be in control of their sexuality the same way men are. Women don’t get the same kind of access to contraceptives men do, women don’t get the same reward for sexual activity as men do, women don’t get to enjoy sex as much as men do.

Even nowadays, with all this education and empowerment, sex is still all about the guy. I see on TikTok all the time videos of girls talking about giving their boyfriend the Gluck 3000, letting him choke them blue, letting him do whatever he wants with their bodies. Why? 

Because if you’re not going to be a virgin for men's gratifaction, you will be a whore for men’s pleasure. 

The patriarchy has given women this forced choice. This Catch-22. Either you remain a pure virgin and be a sexual conquest for many men until you finally give in and then you will be sexually active on the terms men give you. 

The Right perpetuates this by again, instilling and affirming in men that what they want is the top priority. The Left instills this value into women, by tricking us into believing we want what men want. Haven’t you noticed a pattern with the sexual liberation movement? That seemingly revolves around the male fantasy of having a no-strings attached one night stand over and over again? Buzzfeed feminism as I like to call it as made it a competition with women to see who is better at the Gluck 3000 or cowgirl or a slew of other sexual acts that for the most part satisfy the man. Nudes is a really good example of this. Sure, taking nudes can be fun and exciting. Sending them too can be fun and exciting. But, nudes have such a great potentiality for abuse that it essentially kills the fun for women while providing even more gratification for the men who leak nudes, who often get off on that sort of power play. That risk, although as discouraged it can be, is still a risk that lingers in the back of one’s mind while sending those pictures. So, really, how empowering can it be to put yourself in a position of vulnerability for the sexual gratification for a man?

If any one reading this is getting pressured into seuxal acts, regardless of your sexual history, just know it’s not okay. It’s really fucking shitty. Because ultimately, people deserve to freely exercise the right of their own sexuailty, regardless of patriarchal pressure.

Adieu!


End file.
